U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,689 teaches that certain phenoxypyridine compounds are useful as an active ingredient of an agent for combating harmful living things. This invention was made based on the finding that specific phenoxypyridines which are not described in the above-cited U.S. Patent have excellent properties especially as an active ingredient of a herbicide.